major_league_baseball_mlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Mujica
Edward José Mujica (born May 10, 1984) is a Venezuelan professional baseball pitcher for the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. Cleveland Indians Mujica originally signed with the Cleveland Indians as an undrafted free agent in October, 2001. He quickly became one of the top pitching prospects in the Cleveland organization. Mujica began his career as a starter with San Felipe, Burlington and Lake County in 2002, 2003, and 2004. He became a full-time reliever in 2005, and Mujica dominated the Carolina League as the closer with the Kinston Indians, earning a 2.08 ERA, 14 saves, 32 strikeouts and just two walks in 26 innings before being promoted to Double-A Akron. He continued his dominance with the Aeros, going 2–1 with 10 saves, a 2.88 ERA, 33 strikeouts, and only five walks in 34 2⁄3 innings. Mujica began 2006 in Akron, where he recorded eight saves without surrendering an earned run, 17 strikeouts, and nine walks in 19 innings before getting promoted to Triple-A Buffalo. For Buffalo, he was 3–1 with five saves, a 2.48 ERA, 29 strikeouts, and five walks in 32 2⁄3 innings. He made his major league debut with Cleveland on June 21, 2006. Mujica didn't surrender an earned run in 2006 until his fourth appearance with the Indians on July 14, a streak of 43 1⁄3 consecutive innings (19 for Akron, 19 2⁄3 for Buffalo and 4 2⁄3 for Cleveland). San Diego Padres On April 1, 2009, Mujica was traded to the San Diego Padres for future considerations. Mujica was awarded the win in the first ever regular season game at Citi Field against the New York Mets on April 13, 2009. Florida/Miami Marlins Following the 2010 season, Mujica was traded with Ryan Webb to the Marlins for Cameron Maybin. Mujica's 2011 season was one of his best seasons. He played 67 games, finished with a 9-6 record, strikeout a total of 63, and an ERA of 2.96. On June 30, 2012, Mujica was placed on the 15-day disabled list after a line drive from opponent Placido Polanco hit his pinky toe on his right foot. X-rays confirmed that he had a fractured toe. St. Louis Cardinals On July 31, 2012, Mujica was traded to the St. Louis Cardinals for minor league third baseman Zack Cox. He was used primarily in the 7th inning of games for the team. In 2013, when the Cardinals closer Jason Motte was injured and set-up man Mitchell Boggs lost his effectiveness, Mujica became the new closer (around mid-April) and began collecting saves in his new role. On July 14, 2013, it was confirmed that Mujica would replace fellow Cardinal Adam Wainwright in the 2013 All Star Game, who had pitched two nights before against the Chicago Cubs. It was Mujica's first All Star Game appearance of his career. He was not called on to pitch, however. He became a free agent after the 2013 World Series on October 31, 2013. Boston Red Sox On December 5, 2013, Mujica agreed to a two-year, $9.5 million contract with the Boston Red Sox, pending the completion of a physical examination. The contract became official on December 7.